


A Walk in the Woods

by LeoValdezLover13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoValdezLover13/pseuds/LeoValdezLover13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her way home from school Amethyst takes a short-cut through the woods...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walking Home

I feel the branches scratching my arms as I run. The dry leaves under my feet are crunching, giving away my position. I have to keep going though. I see the full moon through the bare trees. I just have to keep running. He is right behind me, his nidorous smell filling the air. I dare to glance back, and I see the colossal, hairy body. I trip over a tree root that I didn't see. I roll over onto my back and it is standing right above me. Now hold on, let’s go back and start from the beginning of the story.

My name is Amethyst, I’m 14 years old. I live in New York but I don't live in the city, everyone always asks me that. I was on my way home from school one day when I remembered a shortcut through the woods. There is a little path in the woods that leads to my backyard. I thought to myself "if I take the shortcut I will be home in time to work on some homework before my dad gets home". I decided to take the shortcut. Before long I come to a fork in the path. I remembered when I was little my dad saying something about going right, but I couldn't remember exactly what it was he said. I look down both paths and the one on the right had beautiful orange and red leaves on the trees, and a few buttercups and dandelions sprouting up. The one on the left had only a few trees with leaves and the grass was withering. I finally decided to turn right. As I walked I heard a wolf howl. I started walking faster "The sooner I get home the better" I thought. The wind started to pick up. The path didn't look as nice anymore, most of the trees were completely bare and looked almost black. I didn't remember it taking that long. I heard footsteps and thought "Are they mine or someone else’s?" I sped up to a slow jog. The sun started to go down and the forest looked creepily dark. I think I might have taken the wrong path. I think to myself "Well I can't turn back now, can I?" I glanced back and saw a large, shadowy figure following me slowly but gaining speed. I started running. The creature was getting closer to me.


	2. Running

I feel the branches scratching my arms as I run. The dry leaves under my feet are crunching, giving away my position. I have to keep going though. I see the full moon through the bare trees. I just have to keep running. It is right behind me, it nidorous smell filling the air. I dare to glance back, and I see the colossal, hairy body. I trip over a tree root that I didn't see. I roll over onto my back and a huge dog with razor sharp teeth is standing right above me. He is breathing down on me his repulsive breath stinging my nose. He lifts up one of his humongous paws and I can see the horrible knife like claws that will probably kill me. I quickly dig out my pocket knife. I drive it into the giant dogs chest, and he stumbles backwards. I jump up and start running again. My knife only made him angrier. Of course, my knife can’t hurt him, its only a tiny little thing. I have to run really fast now I don't have any good weapons . How am I going to get home? Why is this creature chasing me? What did I do wrong? I wish that I hadn't taken the short-cut. If I had just gone home the way I usually do every day I would be at my house perfectly safe working on my homework. What will happen when dad gets home? Will he worry about me? I hope I can get back home.


	3. The Truth

The trees are so thick in this part of the woods that it’s almost pitch black. I can’t see the rocks and roots that I keep tripping over. Two other dogs joined the chase. I can’t out-run them, they are faster than me and they know it. This is the end for me. They are getting closer by the second. Then suddenly I get an amazing idea, I can climb a tree. That’s how cats escape dogs, right? I see a perfect maple tree with beautiful orange leaves still on it. I run to it and start climbing. When I get to the top I look down and see the three giant dogs jumping up onto the tree trying the get to me. They can't reach me so I start to relax. I realize that I’m starving. I take off my bag and start looking through it. I find my leftovers from lunch and start to eat. I look up and see a light coming from not to far away. I lean forward and see the light is flickering, like fire. Then I notice that its moving towards me. As it gets closer I see a group of about 8 teenagers wearing orange tshirts. Almost all of them had swords, but one of them had one of his hands on fire. I'm not kidding his hand was actually burning. The dogs start growling and everyone looks over. They start to run towards me. The dogs notice them and run over but stop as if they ran into something.

“I hate hellhounds” a boy with brown hair says as he pulls a pen out of his pocket.

A blonde girl points at the tree I’m in and says to everyone “Look, there’s someone up there”. Everyone looks up at me.

“Hi” I say “Um could you guys help me?”

“Sure” says the boy with a pen, and he takes the cap off his pen and it becomes a sword. What??? His pen turned into a sword and everyone is acting like its normal, am I losing my mind or something? He quickly slices the giant dogs in half and they turn to sand. Yep I’m definitely losing it. He taps the pen cap to the tip of his sword and it turns back into a pen.

“You can come down now the hellhounds are dead” He says.

“Who are you?” I ask.

“I’m Percy Jackson son of Poseidon”

“Poseidon, like from greek mythology?”

“Yep”

“Thats not possible those are just myths”

“Annabeth” Percy calls “help me out, I’m terrible at explaining things” The blonde girl walks over and calls Percy a seaweed-brain.

“Hi, I’m Annabeth” She says “Lets just explain this the easy way. The Greek Myths are actualy real, and you’re a demigod.”


End file.
